The Clinical Biostatistics Core (CBC) provides statistical and clinical data management support to the Program. The CBC assists the participating investigators in the design and development of experiments for primary analysis, and performs statistical analysis and report writing for manuscripts. Within its clinical data management activities, the Core insures proper collection and flow of data into TrialDB (the clinical data collection application) and insures completeness and accuracy of the TrialDB data. The CBC serves as a link between the Information Dissemination and Data Coordination Core (IDDC) and the clinical and analytical investigators.